beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla Croft
200x200px |age=15 |gender=Female |height=5'3" |status=Alive |gift=Electric Manipulation |house=Autumn |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl=Lana Croft Garrett Croft Lain Croft |loveinterest=N/A |friends=Preston Andrews |enemies=Too many }} 'Katherine "Kayla" Maple Croft '(born August 5, 2020) is an Autumn student and current Guardian in training. After having discovered her power almost nine months prior, she was coerced into joining Beata Academy in June of 2034 and has been a quarrelsome and rebellious student ever since. She carries a fierce reputation for destruction, a prickly personality, and almost constant fights with other students, and has been involved in several personal altercations with the people in black. History Sleepy has her entire backstory worked out, and a lot of the basics have already been revealed, but he doesn't really feel like giving it all away over a dumb wikia section. Gift Kayla possesses a powerful and destructive version of Electric Manipulation, or Electrokinesis, which includes the abilities to generate, control, conduct, and absorb electricity. There is an electric field across her skin, which is strong enough to shock anybody who touches her. As well as basic control over lightning and electricity, she can magnetize and vibrate metal and other conductive materials, and has shown enough control to launch them like projectiles or just levitate them in the air. A more creative application of her gift is the ability to manipulate iron in the air or in sand to form bladed weapons. While she appears to have masterful control over her gift on the surface, the truth is different. There are constant electric currents and sparks crackling over her body, which often reflect or betray her emotions by increasing or decreasing in intensity. She often describes the sensation as "... always pulsing through her, threatening to burst out and destroy everything she touched." Her signature move is to concentrate all her power into a specific point on her body, usually her finger, and releasing it in a railgun-esque laser. Similar to a railgun, she can flick coins or other scraps of metal for added destruction. Quotes "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Math, history, English... But ''this is the only thing that matters, right? I can sit around daydreaming in Algebra in any normal school. As long as I'm better than everybody else with this... Then who's gonna care how lost I get, or how late I joined?"'' - to Emelia, Jailed "Do you know how many volts are in a lightning bolt?" - to Sebastian, Jailed "Have you ever killed anybody who was trying to kill you, Miss Prefect?" - to Hosa, Kayla Croft VS Hosa Corvina "Do it. Pull the trigger. Just don't miss." - to a person in black, Kill the Cutie "You really are pathetic. I could incinerate you right now if I wanted to. It'd be easier than squashing a bug. If killing someone is controlling their fate, and if your entire life's led up to this moment, then it'd be like you were born to be killed by me. But I can't really waste the time to do something like that. Do I look like a murderer to you?" - to Montare, Just Another Day Trivia Category:Autumn House Characters Category:Students